The Unwritten
by PhantomPhan67
Summary: A young writer just looking for an escape stumbles into an interesting situation when she meets a publisher she can't help but to become interested in.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! So, this is another roleplay that I did with my friend, JPMBV. believe it or not, this one's half as long as 'KAH Virus.' That one took us maybe 6 days to write, this one took almost three months to actually finish. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I co-own this plot. :P**

**No Phantom, sorry guys. **

* * *

**Sam Manson:** I don't know. Possibly I'm the new girl in town, you spot me at a cafe writing and start to talk to me/ Or if you have any other ideas

**Danny Fenton:** I'm 5'10". Have black hair, blue eyes. Athletic build.

**Sam Manson:** 5'7.5", long black hair, deep purple eyes, curvy.

**Danny Fenton:** I open the cafe's door and come in, smiling. I lean on the counter and ask for a coffee. When I get it, I take a sip and glance at you as you write, sitting on a table in one of the corners of the room.

**Sam Manson:** I take a slow, steady sip of my hot chocolate before I continue not bothering to glance around the cafe.

**Danny Fenton:** I take another sip, taking in your image and decide to approach. I walk by and stop near your table. I clear my throat. "Ahm... excuse me miss..."

**Sam Manson:** I look up quickly. "Hi," I say, "Is this your seat? I can move if you want. Sorry," I push my hair behind my ear as I begin to stand

**Danny Fenton:** I place my hand on your shoulder, gently. "No...No...No!" I smile. "It's not my seat..."

**Sam Manson:** "Oh, okay, then may I help you with something?"

**Danny Fenton:** "Well... I am sorry to bother you but I was just curious... Are you a writer?"

**Sam Manson:** "Not yet," I say sadly, "but I hope to be someday."

**Danny Fenton:** I nod, still with the coffee in my hand. "I see... Ahm... you're not from here, are you? I guess I'd remember your face if you were..." I smile.

**Sam Manson:** "I am now," I say, "I moved here a few days ago."

**Danny Fenton:** "Oh... Seeking for... a new source of inspiration...?"

**Sam Manson:** "Not really... Just trying to escape," I say.

**Danny Fenton:** "Escape...?" I stop. "Oh... where are my manners?" I held out my hand to you. "I'm Daniel Fenton..."

**Sam Manson:** I blush and hold out my own hand. "Samantha, Samantha Manson," I say smiling softly, "Yeah, I was trying to escape my life back home. Too much death and depression..."

**Danny Fenton:** I shake your hand, gently. "Oh..." I then, grab the back of the chair. "Mind if I make you some company, Samantha?"

**Sam Manson:** I blush and move my computer from the table in front of me after I save my story. I put it into my backpack. "You may if you desire," I say

**Danny Fenton:** "Thank you..." I pull the chair and sit, placing my coffee on the table "And, have you been successful in... escaping from that depression of yours?"

**Sam Manson:** I shrug. "I don't know, honestly."

**Danny Fenton:** "Alright..." I take a deep breath. "So ahm, Samantha... Do you just write or... you have a work somewhere?"

**Sam Manson:** "I just write," I say, "but I don't think I'm that good, so I'll probably have to get a job sooner or later."

**Danny Fenton:** "Oh... are you sure? Because well... I work in publishing and I was looking for a new talent..." I smile. "That's why I came to talk with you, at first..."

**Sam Manson:** I nod. I hand you a paper that I wrote that I had with me.

**(And this is how we got so off-topic from the roleplay that spun us so off course that it took us another three months to do. If you're interested, he read another of my stories 'Little Orange Bottle.')**

**Danny Fenton:** I finish reading it and take a deep breath. "Wow... I honestly think you have potential..." I look up at you, smiling.

**Sam Manson:** "T-thanks," I say nervously.

**Danny Fenton:** I put my hand on my pocket and take a business card. "Here... Take this." We'd like to hear more from you. I mean... read." I smile.

**Sam Manson:** "Wow," I say, shocked, "thank you so much, Mr. Fenton."

**Danny Fenton:** I stand up. "Well, I'll have to work... I glance at my watch. I am, in fact, late." I chuckle. "Will you call us, Samantha?"

**Sam Manson:** I smile. "Yes, surely," I say ecstatic.

**Danny Fenton:** I nod and smile before heading out of the cafe.

**Sam Manson:** I lean back in my seat. 'What just happened,' I ask myself with a huge smile on my face.

**Danny Fenton:** I enter the car and drive to my workplace, happy to find someone with ability and creativity.

**Sam Manson:** I pick up my bag and hot chocolate then begin to walk back to my small apartment, smiling largely.

**Danny Fenton:** ***shall we fast forward this to a later time? ***

**Sam Manson:** As I sit at home, I decide to call my friend from back home, in the process of taking out my phone, your business card comes out and falls onto the couch next to me. I look at it for a moment and dial the number. I take a deep breath as the phone rings.

**Danny Fenton:** Back at the office, the phone rings. I glance at it and pick it up. "Good evening, Publishing Management Star One, Danny here. How can I help you?"

**Sam Manson:** "Hello, Daniel, i-it's Samantha... the writer from the café. You said for me to give you a call, right?"

**Danny Fenton:** "Oh, Samantha, yes! Yes, I did. We're still waiting for you here..." I say. My voice reveals excitement and a smile.

**Sam Manson:** I blush brightly. "We?"

**Danny Fenton:** I frown a little. "Uh... Yes, we... Here in the office. I mean, you'll be talking with me because I gave you my business card, but well..."

**Sam Manson:** "Sorry," I say, "I guess I'm just a bit nervous."

**Danny Fenton:** "Don't worry about that. Well, anyway, when would you like to come? My working schedule is from 9am to 5pm. You can come anytime."

**Sam Manson:** "Okay. Mind giving me an address, or should I just look up the publishing company... any time in particular that you're not too busy?"

**Danny Fenton:** "I'm currently working with another potential writer but I don't have any appointments with her this week. The address is Moore Street, 67. It's near the park."

**Sam Manson:** "Okay," I say nervously, "thank you again, Mr. Fenton."

**Danny Fenton:** "You may call me Daniel or Danny, as you prefer. Hope to see you soon, Samantha."

**Sam Manson:** I hang up the phone, biting my lip nervously. I pick up my laptop and a journal. I place them in a bag and begin to walk around the town, soon stumbling upon the park you mentioned and then wander over to the publishing company. I enter, hoping the number 67 really is lucky for me.

* * *

**What do you think so far?  
Peace, Love, Phantom,  
PhantomPhan67  
:D :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**How does someone with a stunning lack of artistic ability and three part-time jobs, Driver's Education classes, and Junior year preparation follow up to someone writing them a song for their birthday? Let me know if you have any ideas. Less than a month to go! Gotta come up with something amazyng! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

**Danny Fenton:** As you come in, a good looking young woman comes out of the building with a manuscript under her arm; she smiles at you and keeps walking. The name of the publishing company is above the door.

**Sam Manson:** "Hello, I'm looking for Danny Fenton," I tell the secretary at the front desk. She pages you. "Mr. Fenton, a girl is here to see you."

**Danny Fenton:** "Send her in." I say.

**Sam Manson:** She directs me to your office. "Hello," I say nervously looking at the ground.

**Danny Fenton:** I look up at you and stand up. "Oh, Hello, Samantha. Please, have a seat..." I tell you, pointing to a chair in front of my desk.

**Sam Manson:** I sit in the seat. "May you call me Sam," I ask, "sorry, it just makes me feel a bit less pressured. You may continue to call me Samantha if you'd like, though."

**Danny Fenton:** I glance at you while writing something on a paper and smile. "Alright." I clasp my hands in front of me and look at you. "So tell me, Sam, why do you want to be a writer?"

**Sam Manson:** "I've always enjoyed writing and it helps with self-expression... It helped me gain confidence in myself years ago and I've really enjoyed it since then."

**Danny Fenton:** "So, you believe you can have success as a writer, you're... confident. That's good. What are your major topics? I mean... what do you write about?"

**Sam Manson:** "It's hard to say exactly," I cough awkwardly, "I tend to write a lot of depressing stories, or so people tell me. Sometimes I write a 'love story', but it's usually an undertone in a broader story."

**Danny Fenton:** "Uhm. Do you consider your stories... how can I say... Unique? Different? What are their purpose? What do you pretend to give to the reader?"

**Sam Manson:** "I like to believe that my stories show the reader that it's not always the end of the world, even in a bad situation... there's reasons for everything," I glance up at you, biting my lip nervously.

**Danny Fenton:** "Alright. That seems good. We can do something." I look at your bag quickly. "I don't know if you brought something with you but I'd like to take a look at your other stories and then, I'd give you a call. If you please me and my colleagues, we can sign a contract with you." I smile.

**Sam Manson:** I nod understandingly. "I don't really print out much of what I write, but if you'd like I can leave my laptop which has everything I've written since eighth grade on it."

**Danny Fenton:** I shake my head. "Oh no. There's no need for that." I smile. "If you don't print out what you write, you can email me your stories. I'll print them here and read." I pause. "My email is in my card."

**Sam Manson:** "Okay, Mr. Fenton. Should I send them now, or when I get back home?"

**Danny Fenton:** "You can send them whenever you want. But the sooner you send them, the sooner I'll read them."

**Sam Manson:** I quickly take out my laptop and email you several of my stories. "Thank you for your consideration, sir," I say. I stand quickly, closing my laptop. I extend a hand towards you to shake.

**Danny Fenton:** I shake your hand gently. "And Samantha... It's Danny." I smile.

**Sam Manson:** "And Danny, call me Sam," I wink at you, and then leave the office in a confident stride.

**Danny Fenton:** "Right..." I look at you as you leave my office. And then, sit down again. "Sam..." I smile and shake my head as I start reading your stories.

**Sam Manson:** I go down to the park and sit on a bench, overlooking a small pond. I take my small, worn-out journal out of my bag and open it. I begin writing.

**Danny Fenton:** I glance at my watch. It's time to leave work. I email my colleagues your stories and tell them about our interview before grabbing my stuff and head out of the building.

**Sam Manson:** I look over the pond and glance around the park, writing more about the day I've had.

**Danny Fenton:** I open the door of the car and put my things on the back seat before walking around to the driver's seat. As I open the door, I notice you sitting on a bench close to the pond. I lock the car and walk towards you.

**Sam Manson:** I sigh inwardly and close the journal into my lap.

**Danny Fenton:** I put my hands in my pockets and walk silently towards the bench you're sitting on. I stand beside you and stare at the pond. "Is this where you seek inspiration?" I ask quietly.

**Sam Manson:** I visibly jump. "You scared me," I say blushing brightly, "no, I just wanted to write about today before I forgot it." I look at you and smile softly, "like I said, sometimes I need to escape, but sometimes I need a little bit of reality."

**Danny Fenton:** I chuckle "I'm sorry... didn't mean to scare you. May I sit?" I smile.

**Sam Manson:** "Yes," I say, "sure." I move over on the bench giving you a place to sit next to me.

**Danny Fenton:** I sigh as I sit next to you and stare at the pond. "So... you moved here to escape?"

**Sam Manson:** I nod nervously. "Yeah."

**Danny Fenton:** I smile to myself. "Having success?"

**Sam Manson:** "So far, yes, actually, a lot of success," I smile gently.

**Danny Fenton:** I nod "That's good to know... Did you leave a lot behind? Family? Friends?"

**Sam Manson:** "The only 'family' I really have that I care about is my brother," I say honestly, "as for friends... I have a few and I still talk to them, but it was worth it to get away."

**Danny Fenton:** "So... starting over?"

**Sam Manson:** "Pretty much," I sigh.

**Danny Fenton:** I check the time "Hey, I need to get going." I stand up "Still have work to ..." I chuckle.

**Sam Manson:** "Okay," I say, "I hope to hear from you." I smile gently, standing also. I shake your hand firmly, but delicately.

**Danny Fenton:** I hold your hand for a second longer than necessary, not noticing it. I nod. "We'll talk soon, I believe..." I say, as I turn around.

**Sam Manson:** I walk away from you, not noticing as my journal falls out of my bag.

**Danny Fenton:** I stop walking and turn around, wondering if you'd want a ride. "Sam..."

**Sam Manson:** I'm already out of sight when you turn around.

**Danny Fenton:** I sigh and, as I get ready to turn around, I see your journal on the ground, close to the bench. I walk towards it and grab it.

**Sam Manson:** 'Read me' the cover reads, 'do it. I don't care. I dare you.'

* * *

**Does Danny dare to read Sammy's personal, private, secret journal? What does he learn about her? What can come from this? Why am I asking these questions when I already know the answers? Find out next time!**

**Peace, Love, Phantom,  
PhantomPhan67  
:D :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**What does Sam write about in her personal... private journal? How will Danny feel when he reads it? How will Sammy react to Danny reading it? Continue reading to find out. **

**Disclaimer: *cries softly* I don't own Danny Phantom. *sniffles***

* * *

**Danny Fenton:** I don't want to invade your privacy but my curiosity is stronger. I open it and read.

**Sam Manson:** 'Dear journal,

Hey, I'm Samantha or Sam, and my therapist suggested this as a good way to get out some of my anger and/or frustration, so I am... a little about myself. I'm moving in a few days to somewhere that'll hopefully bring me more of an opportunity to write as a career and such...' The beginning reads. It tells a bit of my life story. Eventually after becoming engrossed, you come to today's entry.

**Sam Manson:** You begin to read about when I met you and my luck of finding such a nice publisher. You read about how I describe how nice you are and how I think you're cute, but probably taken.

**Danny Fenton:** I smile at your words but frown at others. I close the journal, not really sure of what to do. I also thought you were cute, but my feelings had stopped there. 'Taken'? I chuckle. Not really... I look around at all the mess that my house became ever since I moved from my parent's house. I look at the clock above the mantelpiece. Eleven. 'Oh... good time to have dinner...' I mumble. I stand up and stretch. I go prepare my dinner and think about the things I read.

**Sam Manson:** I yawn and glance around my apartment, still filled with packed boxes, not eager to unpack in case I can't get a job and have to downgrade. I chuckle lightly as I think about the fact that I haven't eaten all day, but I choose not to and go to sleep, not noticing that my journal's gone.

**Danny Fenton:** Once, I'm done eating, I get ready to go to bed and lay down. I set the alarm clock and stay with my eyes open, looking at the ceiling. Lots of thoughts cross my mind. 'Work, relationships, messy apartment, Sam...' I fall asleep.

**Sam Manson:** I drift to sleep thinking about how I probably looked like an idiot during the interview today.

[28-01-2013 22:59:33] **Danny Fenton:** ***Next Morning***

**Danny Fenton:** I step into the cafe once again and lean on the counter asking for a coffee.

**Sam Manson:** I'm at a small table in the corner sipping my hot chocolate, looking at my phone, thinking about nothing.

**Danny Fenton:** I drink my coffee while, absentmindedly, stare at the news showing on the TV in the far corner of the cafe.

**Sam Manson:** After I finish, I walk out the door, not looking up from my phone or noticing you're there.

**Danny Fenton:** At the same time you're leaving, I'm paying the coffee. I turn around to see a glimpse of your hair as you walk out the door. "Sa..." I make a quick jog towards the exit and once I get outside, I look around, trying to find you.

**Sam Manson:** I'm walking down the block in the direction of the beach.

**Danny Fenton:** "Hey, Sam!" I call. I walk towards you.

**Sam Manson:** I jump again, turning to look back at you. "You should really stop scaring me," I chuckle.

**Danny Fenton:** I chuckle, a bit embarrassed and scratch the back of my head "I'm sorry..."

**Sam Manson:** "What are you up to," I ask; my hands in the pockets of my hoodie as I walk backwards while facing you.

**Danny Fenton:** "Well... work, first of all... and..." I search in my bag for your journal. I grab it and hand it to you. "You left your journal in the park, yesterday..." I hand it to you

**Sam Manson:** "Thanks," I say, embarrassed that I didn't know I had lost it, I glance at the cover. "Did you read it?"

**Danny Fenton:** "Uh... I... No" I chuckle nervously "O-Of course I didn't."

**Sam Manson:** "You sure," I ask, "I mean, there was a dare on the cover for a reason."

**Danny Fenton:** I blush furiously and look away. "Oh well... I may have read some of it..."

**Sam Manson:** "Anything interesting?"

**Danny Fenton:** I frown, looking at you. "Uh... yeah... I guess..."

**Sam Manson:** "Like what?"

**Danny Fenton:** "Like... uhm..." I glance at my watch "Oh, gosh... I...I really have to go... I'm really late, I'm sorry..."

**Sam Manson:** "See you around," I chuckle. I smile at you.

**Danny Fenton:** I smile too and walk backwards, looking at you. "Have a good day... Maybe we can talk later..."

**Sam Manson:** I wave at you. "Bye."

**Danny Fenton:** "Bye..." I turn around and head to my office. During the day, I, for no apparent reason, can't take you out of my mind and read all of your stories. The other workers also think you're talented though the opinions are not all equal and there is some divergence.

**Sam Manson:** I end up spending most of the day at the beach then wandering my way back to the park.

**Danny Fenton:** When I finish working, I walk back to the car to leave my things. I remember where you were in the park the day before and decide to check it out.

**Sam Manson:** "Boo," I say coming up behind you.

**Danny Fenton:** I jump, scared and when I see you, begin laughing. "Alright...Alright... You got me..."

**Sam Manson:** I giggle. "Hi, Danny."

**Danny Fenton:** "Hey, Sam... I thought I'd find you here..."

**Sam Manson:** "Were you looking for me," I chuckle?

**Danny Fenton:** I smile "You could say that.

**Sam Manson:** "And why, Mr. Fenton, were you doing that?"

**Sam Manson:** I raise an eyebrow at you curiously.

**Danny Fenton:** 'Because I like to see you' I think. "Because I have news about your stories."

**Sam Manson:** "Really," I giggle?

**Danny Fenton:** "Yeah. We have been discussing your stories and well... We think you have talent. Some of the workers think you need some polishing here and there but they want to give you a chance..."

**Sam Manson:** I hug you quickly. "Sorry," I say blushing brightly as I take a quick step back.

**Danny Fenton:** I chuckle softly at your embarrassment. "It's okay. No problem." I look around, feeling awkward, not really knowing what to say.

**Sam Manson:** "Thank you," I say.

**Danny Fenton:** I look back at you "Um? Thank you for what?" I tilt my head slightly, in confusion.

**Sam Manson:** "For... everything. For talking to me when I felt alone, for accepting me as a writer, for being nice to me," I ramble, "just for being you."

**Danny Fenton:** I smile warmly "Oh... I was not expecting to hear something like that... You're a great person, Sam..." I blush a little "I can say this because I know some of your life now... I'm sorry..."

**Sam Manson:** "Want to tell me how much of my journal you read," I chuckle?

**Danny Fenton:** "I can tell you while driving you home." I smile

**Sam Manson:** I blush. "Is that your way of offering me a ride home?"

**Danny Fenton:** "Pretty witty, no?"

**Danny Fenton:** I keep smiling

**Sam Manson:** I giggle lightly. "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

**Danny Fenton:** "Shall we then?" I motion towards the car.

**Sam Manson:** "We shall," I say. I begin to walk over to your car blushing brightly.

**Danny Fenton:** As we walk, I lock my arm with yours, testing you.

**Sam Manson:** I blush brightly, not saying anything about our intertwined arms.

**Danny Fenton:** As we reach the car, I open the door for you and wait for you to come in, once you do, I get on the driver's seat and begin driving. "So ahm... where do you live?"

**Sam Manson:** "In an apartment building a few blocks over. Turn left up here then its 4, or 5 blocks over," I say, "so, how much did you read?"

* * *

**Will Danny own up to reading her journal? Will he not?  
Peace, Love, Phantom,  
PhantomPhan67  
:D :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, this chapter is way short. It's just a quick little thing. Next chapter will be longer, probably. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own this wonderful show.**

* * *

**Danny Fenton:** "Oh..." 'I'm doomed...' "Uh... does it really matter?"

**Sam Manson:** "I'm curious of how much you know me," I say.

**Danny Fenton:** "Well, I read every..." I cough "...thing." I cough again.

**Sam Manson:** "Everything," I ask?

**Sam Manson:** "What's my favorite color?"

**Danny Fenton:** "Uh... Purple..." I blush, unable to hide my embarrassment.

**Sam Manson:** "What's yours?"

**Danny Fenton:** "Mine? Uh... b-blue. Yea, mine's blue."

**Sam Manson:** "How many siblings do I have?"

**Danny Fenton:** "You have one brother..." 'Oh gosh... why? Why did I read that...?' I think.

**Sam Manson:** "Named?"

**Danny Fenton:** "Uhh...I...I don't really know..." I lie.

**Sam Manson:** "Interesting," I say, "what did I write about yesterday?"

**Danny Fenton:** I scratch my forehead. "Ahhh about how lucky you were to have found such a... nice... publisher and well... t-that's pretty much it." I gulp.

**Sam Manson:** "This one's my building," I say.

**Danny Fenton:** "Oh... alright..." I stop the car near the door.

**Sam Manson:** "You're not a good liar," I chuckle.

**Sam Manson:** "Just, by the way."

**Danny Fenton:** "I'm not a good li... what do you mean?" I glance at you, trying to look confused.

**Sam Manson:** "I talk about my brother by name enough for it to be learned, it's not an easy name to forget. And I wrote about more than just how nice you are," I open the door and get out of the car, smirking as I toss my hair over my shoulder and close the door.

**Danny Fenton:** I gawk at you as you walk to the door. "Gahhh..." I open the window and look at you. "Hey, Sam?"

**Sam Manson:** I turn back to you. "That's my name."

**Danny Fenton:** "Will you have dinner with me tomorrow?"

**Sam Manson:** "Work dinner, or friend dinner," I ask?

**Danny Fenton:** "Friend dinner." I smile.

**Sam Manson:** "Sure," I say, "pick me up here, or I can meet you at the park."

**Danny Fenton:** "I'll pick you up at 8:30, okay? Be ready." I smile.

**Danny Fenton:** "Here."

**Sam Manson:** I smile and wave to you slightly. "See you tomorrow, Danny Fenton."

**Danny Fenton:** I smile and look down quickly. I look up at you. "See you tomorrow, Samantha..."

**Danny Fenton:** Before leaving I say, "Oh... and Sam?"

**Sam Manson:** "Yeah?"

**Danny Fenton:** "Liam..."

**Danny Fenton:** "His name is Liam..."

**Danny Fenton:** I chuckle

**Sam Manson:** "Good job, stalker," I giggle jokingly, "see you tomorrow." I bite my lip lightly, blushing then I go inside.

**Danny Fenton:** I smile and drive home. 'Stalker? I mean... she dared me to read... It was her fault...' I chuckle and shake my head as I reach my door.

**Sam Manson:** I blush brightly and go into my apartment. 'It's just friends. We're just hanging out as friends,' I remind myself as my smile turns a bit sour before I remind myself, 'at least you have him as a friend.'

**Danny Fenton:** ***next morning***

**Danny Fenton:** (or we can jump to the date, if you prefer)

**Sam Manson:** I go into the café where I met you and I get a hot chocolate. I don't drink it, just smell it, taking in the sweet, calming smell of the white chocolate. I leave the café and go down to the beach, not paying attention to the chill of the air or the grey clouds overhead, thinking about you and tonight.

**Sam Manson:** (up to you)

**Danny Fenton:** (then yes)

**Danny Fenton:** (I'll continue)

* * *

**Peace, Love, Phantom,**  
**PhantomPhan67**  
**:D :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone. Excited for the story? Just a couple chapters left. I think this is the second to last, maybe third to last, depending how I decide to space it out. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Danny Fenton:** I'm already at your door at 8:10. 'Damn... she's going to think I'm a stalker and now for real... Shut up! She won't think that, you moron...' I think to myself. 'I have to stop talking with myself for a change...' When the car's digital clock shows 8:29, I walk out of the car and take a deep breath before knocking on the door. I'm wearing a black suit.

**Sam Manson:** I'm wearing a dress when you show up, not one that's too casual, or too dressy, or too short or too long its strapless and I have a small shawl on over it. I'm wearing a pair of black heels that are about a centimeter tall. I have a small black bag and my hair is down, I have a thin layer of lip gloss, but no other makeup. "Ready to go," I ask, semi stunned by how amazing you look in a suit.

**Danny Fenton:** I stare at you intently, not saying a word for some time but not really noticing the time passing. Your eyes, your hair, your smell... you look... stunning, classy... beautiful.

**Sam Manson:** "You look really nice," I comment nervously as you say nothing.

**Danny Fenton:** I'm taken back to reality when I hear your voice and blush a little. "And you look beautiful, Sam... Let's go then..." I say, offering my arm for you to take.

**Sam Manson:** I blush brightly, accepting your arm.

**Danny Fenton:** I smile as I lead you to the car, opening the door for you, once again.

**Sam Manson:** "Thank you," I say. I smile softly at your kind gesture. I get in the car.

**Danny Fenton:** I close the door and get in the driver's seat, beginning to drive us to the place where we're going to eat.

**Sam Manson:** "Thank you for bringing me out tonight," I say softly as I gently smile.

**Danny Fenton:** "Thank you for coming with me..." I reply, just as softly.

**Sam Manson:** I blush brightly. "Why wouldn't I," I giggle awkwardly, "you're really nice and I've been dying to get an evening out of my apartment since I've moved here."

**Danny Fenton:** I smile. "Then it was a good thing I asked..." I stop near a restaurant close to the river. "We're here... I haven't been here for so long. It's nice to bring someone special here..." I say as I get out of the car and walk to the other side to open your door.

**Sam Manson:** "Someone special," I ask nervously as I get out of the car.

**Danny Fenton:** "Yes, someone special..." I intertwine my arm with yours again, lock the car and walk to the restaurant with you.

**Sam Manson:** "How do you define 'special'," I ask? I assume it's just because we're now 'working together' to an extent.

**Danny Fenton:** "Do you want a full meaning or something rather short?" I smile at you as we walk slowly.

**Sam Manson:** "Full," I question nervously.

**Danny Fenton:** "Okay..." I look down before answering. I look up. "Someone special is... someone different, out of the ordinary. Better than usual. More important." I smile at you. "But that can be summarized as... Someone who deserves more attention than most people."

**Sam Manson:** "And short?"

**Danny Fenton:** "Sam."

**Sam Manson:** I blush brightly and glance at the ground nervously. I kiss your cheek gently. "Sorry," I say quickly.

**Danny Fenton:** I say nothing but I'm unable to hide my smile, even if I wanted to do it. "Come on in..." I say to you, softly, as we come closer to the entrance.

**Sam Manson:** I take your hand in mine and smile as we enter the restaurant.

**Danny Fenton:** I frown instantly when I see how crowded it is. It's completely full of people, noise and chatter. The smell is good though, but there are no seats available here.

**Sam Manson:** "Would you like to possibly go somewhere else," I offer?

**Danny Fenton:** "No." I say simply. I walk to one of the waiters. He looks at you as he talks to me and smiles. He then beckons to us and leads us to another place. I come back to you and smile, "Come on..." I take your hand again.

**Sam Manson:** "Impressive," I giggle as I follow you through the restaurant.

**Danny Fenton:** He leads us to a balcony overlooking the river. The water reflects the orange lights of the city in the distance. Couples talk quietly in separate tables placed close to the rail. An empty table for two waits for us.

**Sam Manson:** I gasp silently as I look around at the view. "It's beautiful," I compliment.

**Danny Fenton:** I smile as we sit down. The waiter takes notes on our choices and then, leaves. "Do you like it?"

**Sam Manson:** I nod still shocked by the beauty of the area.

**Danny Fenton:** I smile at the face you're making. "I thought you'd like it..."

**Sam Manson:** I glance up at the still grey clouds hanging overhead, and then look back at you and smile. "I love it," I say.

**Danny Fenton:** I smile back and blush a little, looking down. "I've never really brought anybody here..."

**Sam Manson:** "How did you get us a table," I ask?

**Danny Fenton:** "I have some friends who work here. I helped the manager's daughter to get her book published. She still comes to ask for my help when she has new stories. She was there three days ago..."

**Sam Manson:** "So that was her I saw coming out of the building when I went in," I blush brightly and glance up at you, "I thought she was your girlfriend or something.

**Danny Fenton:** "What? No! Of course not..." I pause. "Why would you be worried, in the first place?"

**Sam Manson:** "I never said I was... But why wouldn't I have to be," I inquire? I brush my hair back behind my ear.

**Danny Fenton:** "I didn't say you didn't have to be worried..." I smile.

**Danny Fenton:** "...or that I didn't want you to worry about it."

**Sam Manson:** "Why would you assume I was worried," I ask?

**Danny Fenton:** "Because you blushed when you said you though she was my girlfriend." I smile. The waiter brings our food and leaves after.

**Sam Manson:** I take a small bite of my food. "Admittedly, possibly I did think something may happen, but I didn't say anything about worrying and that alone cannot be presumed by a blush."

**Danny Fenton:** "Well, by the way you're fiercely defending yourself; you seem to be quite worried about the fact that I could have possibly thought you were worried I had a girlfriend..." I chuckle and take a bite.

**Sam Manson:** I stick my tongue out at you jokingly, but flirtatiously. "It's possible that maybe I just don't like people putting words in my mouth or thoughts in my mind."

**Danny Fenton:** "Well, if she was, in fact, my girlfriend, we wouldn't be here but...Would you be worried?" I look in your eyes.

**Sam Manson:** "No, I'd respect that you have a girlfriend and if I did maybe have a bit of a 'crush' on you, I would've kept to myself and maybe down the line if you and she broke up, I'd wait until a reasonable amount of time went by then possibly do something about liking you," I blush brighter as I speak, looking at my food.

**Danny Fenton:** "Do you have a crush on me, Sam?" I ask you, looking in your deep purple eyes.

**Sam Manson:** "A conclusion such as that could possibly be drawn from my denial and acceptance of certain aspects of this situation," I say awkwardly.

**Danny Fenton:** "Wow... uhm... can you summarize your answer with 'yes' or 'no', please? I'm kind of confused right now..."

* * *

**Love you, all! **  
**Peace, Love, Phantom,**  
**PhantomPhan67**  
**:D :P**


End file.
